She takes his breath away x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: So i dont know about you but i feel that there should have been more WEMMA in the Glee prom Episode so here you go the day of senior prom for Will and Emma from when they wake up to when they go to sleep ...hope you enjoy please let me know what you think would mean alot ...love my wemma x
1. Rise and shine sleepy head

As much as I would love to own Glee ( and that is an awful lot )unfortunately I do not , hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one . Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful ..thank you x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter one x

Beep! Beep! …the alarm clock wailed as it displayed the time …5.00am the light blue number illuminating the dark bedroom of soon to be Mr and Mrs William Shuester . Emma could hardly believe it , that she Emma Pillsbury was going to marry the man that she had longed for and loved since the moment they had met all those years ago .

To Emma Will was perfect. Of course they had had their fair share of problems but as she silenced their alarm clock that morning in Ohio she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. There he was her fiancé William Shuester fast asleep his hair falling wildly across the pillow his mouth slightly ajar as he slept. Emma loved to watch Will sleep; she would do it all day if she could. She swore there was nothing cuter. Just as she was thinking this the object of her affection began to stir awake , his eyelids fluttering open slowly as his eyes met hers from across the pillow " raise and shine sleepy head" Emma whispered sweetly smiling as she brushed her fingers through his mess of curls . In return he simply smiled placing his lips softly to hers. She returned the kiss eagerly laying her hand on the side of his face drawing him closer. After their mutual departure from each other's lips they lay gazing at each other both with identical expressions on their faces. Expressions that could only be described as pure bliss and utter love for each other. Deep devotion imbedded in their eyes .

Will was so proud of Emma. He remembered a time that he was banned from kissing her before she had brushed her teeth. Now however Emma was going to regular counselling sessions for her OCD and was taking the medication prescribed to her religiously, all of which was helping her to improve immensely. No longer did she have to whip each grape before she ate it nor did she feel the need to clean the chair every time a student left her office. To will Emma was perfect OCD or no OCD. He watched her as she lay looking back at him her beautiful red hair tied back in a loose bun , her chocolate Bambi eyes laced with never ending lashes that fluttered almost rhythmically .

The couple had been so engrossed with each other that neither of them noticed that they had been lying there for almost 45 minutes. It was only when Will was looking at Emma's slender pale shoulders that he noticed the time. Knowing that they had to be at school by eight he decided that breakfast had to be made. He leaned over towards Emma and kissed her gently on the end of her nose as she giggled he whispered "breakfast time" the smile that had once graced the face of his beautiful bride to be was soon replaced by a small frown her wide eyes mimicking those of a sad puppy as she silently begged him not to end the precious moment they were experiencing mere seconds ago . Will laughed as he saw this "you're so adorable you know that right?" The smile soon returned to her face as he lent down once again to capture her lips with his own . Resting his forehead against hers " I love you Emma" will said as he pecked her on the lips . " I love you too " she replied . Will smiled at this. He knew that people would find it weird for a guy to say this but it made his heart skip a beat to know that his Emma , his world , the person he loved more than life itself loved him in retuned . "Breakfast time" he repeated pecking her lips after each word . Tapping her on the nose he threw back the duvet and climbed out of the bed his bare feet meeting the soft cream carpet . It was only when he turned around that he noticed that Emma was now warring the duvet he had just tossed aside her hair the only part of her now visible underneath the patchwork periwinkle duvet ( that was their colour after all ) he laughed as he heard a muffled " huff" and pulled back the duvet to reveal the face of the women underneath .

Emma lay there her eyebrow raised as she watched will looking down at her . No words were spoken between the two , Will simply shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled the lopsided smiled that Emma had become so fond of . All she could do was smile back as he began to walk around the room collecting everything that he required for his shower . Emma couldn't help but admire his impressive physique as he pottered around the room clad only in a pair of Calvin clines finest . As she watched him her mind began to drift . The couple had yet to embark on anything physical in their relationship. That didn't mean she couldn't think about it right ? Emma was confused . She wanted so badly to have that closeness with Will . To be like other couples , she wanted to show him how much he meant to her , but she couldn't . Every time they had come close she had freaked out , Will had been kind saying things like " its ok " or " honey its fine" and Emma would cry because she knew he wanted it just as badly . But they had decided that they wouldn't rush into anything . when the time was right they would know , and they were happy with that . Emma was brought out of her thoughts by somebody clearing their throat . She blinked rapidly coming back to reality noticing that will had spotted her staring at him . A rose colour painted her cheeks as she blushed under his gaze . Will stood towel in hand wiggling his eyebrows suggestively . Emma was unable to supress a giggle at this her hands covering her mouth as she lay under the duvet . Unable to take much more she hid underneath . Will laughed as he walked towards the bathroom that was joined to their bedroom . Emma peaked out from under the duvet but quickly hid once more as She heard Will say in a playfull tone " eyes to yourself Miss Pillsbury "

So that's part one hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think …you can follow me on twitter ( romantic18x ) …thank you x


	2. breakfast time and thong song memories

As much as I would love to own Glee ( and that is an awful lot )unfortunately I do not , hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one . Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful ..thank you x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter two x

Now showered and clean shaved Will stood in the kitchen cutting up various fruits on the dark granite work top. He washed them thoughrally under the tap before putting them into two separate bowls, one for him and one for Emma the latter of the two currently taking her morning shower. For the second time that morning one half of the couple began to contemplate the physical aspect of their relationship. Will loved Emma there was no doubt about that and damn didn't he want to show her how much. He understood that it was difficult for her but he knew that in time she would be ready , and he would wait as long as she needed him too , he had lost her once before and there was no way he was going to let his lustful desires push her away . Just then he heard the unmistakeable clicking of Emma's Mary Janes walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

He placed the two bowls on the kitchen table pulling out a chair for Emma who as always looked stunning in a peach cardigan, white blouse and floral pencil skirt complete with peach Mary Janes and a pearl brooch shaped like a flower …perfectly Emma. She slid into the chair looking up at him. "Thank you" ..." the pleasures all mine malady "Will replied dipping down and kissing her gently on the top of her head. Emma smiled at him with love in her eyes as he took his seat in front of her. They sat in comfortable silence before Emma spoke "so do you have Glee today?" Will swallowed the piece of fruit he was eating and said "no the kids are too excited about tonight ...the girls especially , they want to get ready ." Emma nodded "Well it is their senior prom Will, it's a big deal for them . Why shouldn't they let their hair down and have some fun? , they work so hard." Will smiled he loved Emma's enthusiasm and passion for the students and he agreed with her one hundred percent , these kids didn't have the easiest time . They deserved this.

The couple had now finished their breakfast and made a start on the dishes. This was a daily occurrence each morning before work Emma would wash and Will would dry. Before Emma had moved in Will would have been perfectly happy to leave the dishes until after work but this had now become a part of their routine and he wouldn't have it any other way. Will looked over at Emma as she washed the various pots , she was humming a tune that at first Will couldn't make out until it hit him " take my breath away" he smiled and put down the bowl he was drying along with the cloth .

Emma didn't notice Will's movements she was in her own little world humming the tune of one of her favourite songs. It wasn't until she felt Wills strong arms wrap around her waist that she came back to reality. She smiled as she Will kissed her cheek and both began to sway, the music non-existent but both so in tune with each other. Will kissed Emma's cheek once again his forehead resting on the side of her head as he whispered for the second time that morning " I love you " Emma sighed in contentment " ditto" . She dried her hands and turned around in his arms to look at him her arms moving to lace around his neck as she absentmindedly played with the hair at the nape of his neck before kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Half an hour later Will and Emma left their apartment not before Emma straightened the red tie that accompanied one of Will's many vests a white shirt and some dark washed jeans. "Very handsome"

Driving along the streets of Lima the pair sat in comfortable silence until Will leaned over and turned on the radio. Neither knew what station was now playing nor did they mind, they were more than happy to be in each other's company surrounded by the music …as one very familiar song began to play . " this song right here is to let all the ladies know what guys talk about , you know the finer things in life" Emma giggled to herself as she reminisced about the time Will had sung that song to her , when they had been so close to kissing . Things were so different now. Will wasn't married and she wasn't engaged to a man she never loved. Instead they were engaged to each other so in love with each other and blissfully happy. Will sang along as the song came to an end whilst Emma continued to giggle like a school girl. Hey what girl wouldn't go weak at the knees for this man? . In Emma's eyes there was no one better than Will Shuester . He was the love of her life and soon he would be her husband. She smiled at the thought of this as they pulled into the staff parking lot ready to start another day at Mickenly high.

So there's chapter two sorry it's so short ..hope you enjoyed …let me know what you think .. thank you for reading .


	3. lunch dates and favours

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter three x

They had around an hour before the students started to arrive so Will and Emma walked hand in hand through the hallways until they reached Emma's office. Will opened the door allow Emma to pass. Always the gentlemen she had thought, smiling at him as she set down her bag on the desk and sat down.

Will sat across from her in his usual seat when he asked "many appointments today?" Emma nodded as she explained her hands gesturing wildly as she did so. "Oh yes I'm so busy, so, so busy and plus I need to unpack my new box of pamphlets. There's just so much to ..." Emma was silenced mid-sentence when Will leaned across her desk pressing his lips to hers. "do" Emma finished breathlessly as they parted Will merely smiled in response brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear . " that's a shame I was hoping that I could pop in later and spend some quality time with my fiancé" as he was saying this he had made his way around Emma's spotless desk and was now knelt down behind her whispering his words in her ear , his arms loosely wrapped around her . Emma sighed " As much as I would love that I really must be getting on" Will gave her his best puppy dog impression much like the one she had received from him earlier that morning . "I'm sorry" she whispered kissing his cheek. Will rested his forehead against hers. "See you at lunch? "He asked hopefully looking her in the eye. "Of course" she replied quickly pecking him on the lips. "good I don't know what I wold have done without you " he said dramatically . Emma giggled "I'm sure that you would be fine so let me work and I will see you at lunch" she said kissing him on the cheek once more. Will sighed as he slowly moved towards the door shoulders slumped and dragging his feet. "Bye" he said in a melodramatic tone. Emma smiled "bye Will" she laughed as his figure disappeared out of the door. "And Will!" she called his head quickly popping back around the door. "I love you "she smiled softly . He smiled back at her "I love you too, see you at lunch beautiful" he winked "can't wait she replied . And then he was gone.

For the rest of the day Will and Emma were rushed of their feet. Emma had just finished with a student when she received an email. she opened it up and noticed that it was from Will .

Hello Gorgeous

How's your day going? I haven't stopped thinking about you. I miss you, can't wait for our lunch date . One hour to go. I love you.

Ps. Did I tell you how beautiful you are?

Love Will. X

Emma smiled at her screen. to anyone who had been walking past her office they would of thought she was a mad women , but she was to busy typing a reply to care .

Hey Honey

It's going well so far...Missing you. Yes one hour , can't wait . I love you too; very much I will see you later. How's your day going?

Ps. yes you have haha

Love Emma x

"Rick eyes on your own paper." Will really wasn't keen on that kid , Yes he knew that It was his duty as a teacher to think of every student as the same, to not have favourites but the way the hockey player had been treating the glee kids Will couldn't help but dislike him . He was about to continue grading papers when he received an email. From Emma. He smiled at his screen as he quickly wrote a reply.

It will be better when I see you. Oh I think I love you more.

Love Will x

I think I would have to disagree with that ..half an hour

Emma x

We will have to continue this debate later then love you

Will x

Can't wait

Emma x

" ok if then if everybody would like to pass their papers to the front the test is over " The kids quickly packed up their stuff and passed their papers forward talking noisily . " no talking we are still under test conditions" Will told the class " everybody stay in their seats quietly until the bell "

Will continued to grade the papers. Ten minutes later the bell rang and the hungry students all rushed towards the door. Will put away the papers he was grading and headed out into the corridor , superman lunchbox in hand .

" Good afternoon Shannon" Emma greeted smiling fondly at the football coach as she entered the staff room joining her friend at their usual table . "Hey pumpkin" replied Shannon as she tucked into her second roast chicken of the day . Just then Will walked in.

Emma was already sat down when he got there, he walked towards the table. "Hey Shannon, how are things? " …" better" she replied smiling although the smile never reached her eyes . Will nodded knowingly as he swopped down and kissed Emma slowly and gently on the lips. "Hey" he whispered crouched down so that they were eye level. "Hey "she returned smiling. "Missed me? "Will say wiggling his eyebrows. Emma rolled her eyes. "Eat your lunch" she said with a mock glare. "Whatever you say my love" he pecked her quickly on the lips before Emma playfully slapped him on the arm as he stood up and sat in the seat next to her , one arm draped over the back of her chair protectively .

Shannon smiled fondly as she watched the pair's interaction. Could they be any cuter? "So what are you gonna do once the seniors graduate? "Will asked whilst taking a bite out of his cookie. "well I have spotted some potential players that could be put on the team but I don't think the team will be as strong" she explained . Will nodded" well I'm sure you'll be able to whip them into shape. " he said confidently before leaning over and pressing his lips to the side of Emma's head lovingly , to which she smiled love evident in her eyes as she leaned into his touch .

Shannon continued to talk about football as Will and Emma ate their lunch, his arm around the back of her chair as she daintily ate her carrot sticks. The bell rang far too soon in the couple's eyes but they complied and packed up their things standing to face each other. By this time they were the only two left in the staff room.

"I'll see you later" Emma said placing her hand on his arm a soft smile playing on her lips . " I love you " she continued standing up on the tip toes to kiss him gently on the cheek . " love you more" Will replied cupping her face in his hand ." not possible" she whispered back . "oh I think it is" Will said leaning down to kiss her romantically . As they pulled apart both Will and Emma were smiling wildly , Emma in to much of a blissful daze to continue their debate . Will took her hand and led her down the hallways back to her office, kissing her on the cheek before he left. "see you after school" …" can't wait"

Once he had left Emma began to crack on with her work for the afternoon.

Will was in no rush to get back to his classroom as he had a free period so he took a steady walk . As he turned the corner he spotted Santanna "Hey Santanna!" he called after the Latina when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Mr Shue" she said as she walked towards him , her high pony tail swaying as she went . Once she had reached him Will let her in on what he was planning "I have an idea. Could you do me a favour ?"

So that's chapter three. what do you think he is going to ask ? …please let me know what you think of this chapter . Do you want the next one ? x please let me know ….dont forget you can follow me on twitter ( romantic18x) thank you for reading hope you enjoyed . x


	4. your such a goof

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter three x

As the final bell of the day rang Will began to make his way to Emma's office

Hearing a soft tap on the glass window of her office Emma looked up to see a grinning Will Shuester waving in a manner that reminded her of a small child , his bag slung lazily over his shoulder. She laughed and gestured for him to come in , to which he obeyed opening the door and stepping inside .

"Hey Em" he greeted enthusiastically. "Hi Will" she giggled standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder. "Why are you in such a good mood" she wondered kissing him on the cheek. "because baby today is the day that I get to take the most beautiful , stunning women that ever lived to the prom" he took her hand spinning her around and kissing her on the lips . "Your such a goof" Emma said laughing , her hand spread across his chest as she attempted to regain her balanced her other hand readjusting her bag . Wills face fell. "But you're my goof" she continued resting her hand on the side of his face and kissing him on the lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Will smiled as he kissed her back , his arms moving to encircle her bringing her closer . "I love you" they said in unison as they pulled apart causing them both to grin. Still with one arm around her waist Will and Emma made their way towards their car and back to their apartment. All set to get ready for prom.

For the second time that day Emma found herself in the shower and with the same song in her head "take my breath away" . Why couldn't she get this song out of her head? Perhaps it was the dream she had had that night about a pilot Will whisking her away just like in the movie top gun (and what a dream that was) . Deciding what to wear Will could hear singing from the bathroom. He smiled knowingly as he listened to the sweet sound of Emma's voice . He continued to search for something suitable when Emma came out of the bathroom warring a shower cap and fluffy white towel. "Hey beautiful ill leave you to get ready" he announced kissing her as he left the room . Emma watched him as he left the room letting out a sigh. Other couples got changed in front of each other right? Then why couldn't they? . It was because she was scared that's why. How could she be scared of something she wanted so badly? Once again Emma was confused. She let out another frustrated sigh before starting to dry her hair.

Giving Emma some time to get ready Will decided to make some tea. He wasn't particularly fond of it himself, he was more of a coffee man but Emma adored the stuff so he often found himself drinking it . As he filled the kettle with water he thought about Emma and what she was doing. He was a man after all and Emma, well Emma was flawless. It was only natural for him to wonder wasn't it?. What did she look like under that towel? He was positive that it would be perfect , that he was sure of . How could it not be? It was Emma. Will snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Get a grip Will geez what's wrong with you? . You're a man that's why . sex on the brain . And now you're talking to yourself brilliant" he let out a frustrated sigh and began to pour the tea.

Now that her hair was perfectly styled a light layer of makeup upon her face Emma searched her closet for something to ware. After trying on numerous outfits she decided on a pretty pink figure hugging dress that reached just above her knee . She stood in front of the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room stroking her hips straightening out any creases. She turned around to look at the back of the dress , gazing over her shoulder at her reflection . She wasn't happy . something was missing , but what ? . Emma sat on the edge of the bed in thought; she looked over at the still open closet when she spotted a three quarter white jacket. "Perfect"

Will was just about to make himself his second cup of tea when Emma entered the room. To say that he was impressed would be an understatement. Will was well and truly blown away. She was stunning "absolutely gorgeous" he stated as he put down his cup and walked towards her . Emma blushed. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it" Will held her hips pulling her towards him gently. "Sweetie I love it, you could be warring a bin bag and still be the most beautiful women on the planet" She blushed once again before resting her head on his chest closing her eyes soaking in the moment . Will kissed her on the top of the head affectionately and began stroking her back slowly and lovingly.

"I made tea" he said still with Emma wrapped in his arms her face buried in his chest. "Mmmm your too good to me you know that?" she replied looking up at him and kissing him on the lips .Will screwed up his face in fake contemplation before saying " nothings too good for you my love" and tapping her on the nose . Emma sighed snuggling further into him as his arms wrapped tighter around her. " sweetheart as much as I am enjoying this your tea will be getting could" Emma groaned causing Will to laugh . " not yet" she said as he laughed even more kissing her on the head . " Honey I really need to get ready . I mean I can't embarrass my date, it may take me some time to look worthy of being associated with her . she is looking particularly beautiful tonight ." "oh really?". He nodded "flawless" he replied. Emma smiled " your gorgeous what girl wouldn't want to be seen on your arm ?" . She wrapped her arms around him joining them together as they met . She then continued to kiss him between each word as she spoke . " she " .."is" .."very" …"very" .."lucky" . As she finished her sentence Will proceeded to kiss her deeply and passionately to which she responded with just as much enthusiasm , her hands on each side of his face deepening the kiss further .

Afterwards they stood looking at each other forehead against forehead as both attempted to catch their breath. Will smiled before pecking her on the lips once more " I'm going to get ready , drink your tea" . He then walked out of the room leaving Emma stood against the counter …" wow"


	5. reasurance at prom

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

I would just like to thank all of the people who have read my fanfic so far it means so much x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter five x

"D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R a dinosaur". The sound of Britney's voice could be heard throughout the hot gym as students and teachers alike made their way through the doors and into prom. "Will I'm not sure I can do this. There's just so many people and they are all going to be sweating, and the germs..Oh gosh I don't think I can handle it". Her breath quickened, her heart beating so fast she was afraid it would beat right out of her chest. This was exactly why she never came last year (along with some other things but let's not go into that) . "Baby breath" Will said softly taking both of her hands. "Take slow, deep breaths. Can you do that for me honey?" Emma did as she was told slowly calming down. Will placed a hand on the side of her face "that's it Em, listen Baby your totally fine. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere ok" she opened her eyes to look at him. "You won't leave me will you?" she asked in a small voice. "Never" he answered instantly and both he and Emma knew that he didn't just mean tonight, this was a lifelong promise to Emma and she knew that he would never break that promise or her heart for that matter. Emma calmed down considerably; Will always knew how to make her feel better and because of this Emma had found herself panicking a lot less. When she was with Will she forgot all about the germs , it wasn't the medication she was taking or her numerous counselling sessions she attended making her better, it was Will. She smiled at him before taking another deep breath and allowing him to lead her into the gym .

About half an hour into the prom Emma was actually enjoying herself. Will had kept his promise never leaving her side and everything was going smoothly. Sue was at her usual post at the punch bowl , her eagle eye on the lookout for anyone who daring enough to spike the punch . Come to think of it where was Puck? She has already made several false accusations along with a fair few comments about how she did not want to witness any PDA between the guidance councillor and the Glee coach after she nearly threw up after having to endure the " lovey dovey sap fest in the staff room William " was she even there ? Will thought but simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before asking Emma to dance "May I have this dance Cinderella?" Will said extending his hand. Butterflies filled Emma's stomach. The last time Will had called her that was when he had scrapped gum of her shoe..Eww that was disgusting. He was so sweet that day and every other day for that matter. "Yes you may my prince charming" Emma responded earning a gagging noise from Sue which cause them both to laugh.

As they danced Santanna took to the mic. Is she going to do it now? Will thought as he stood in the middle of the dance floor one hand in Emma's the other resting on her hip , her head on his shoulder as they swayed .

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

No she must be saving it until the end …perfect. Will smiled as Emma looked up at him squinting silently asking the reason behind the huge grin that currently occupied his face. He didn't respond, just kissed the tip of her nose gently. "William!" Sue shouted from her spot next to the punch bowl . Will just rolled his eyes before turning around and waving at Sue making Emma giggle and bury her face in his chest , his arms wrapping tighter around her .

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby.

Emma listened to the lyrics of the song as she danced with her fiancé realising how true they were to how she felt . Will had saved her , he was her knight in shining armour she was positive he would whisk her away on a white horse if he could . she didn't know what to do without him , he was her life .

I,I love you like a love song baby .

Emma whispered along with the words as she danced wrapped up in Wills arms. It was almost too quiet for Will to hear but he could just make out the sound of Emma singing along with Santanna. Will had also been making a connection with the lyrics. Emma had saved him, from loneliness, from himself. He would be lost without her. She was his life. He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head dotingly. This time however Sue gave no reaction , she was too busy running across the dance floor towards a large commotion shouting as everyone turned to witness what was going on …

So that's chapter five im sorry its so short I had a tad of writers block haha ..well I hope you liked it please let me know what you think . as always you can follow me on twitter ( Romantic18x) and thank you for reading xx


	6. trouble and a prom miracal

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

I would just like to thank all of the people who have read my fanfic so far it means so much x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter six x

Will couldn't believe what he was witnessing across the room Finn was shouting repeatedly down at Quinn " stand up !" he screamed over and over again anger evident in his voice as he launched himself towards her , in what looked like an attempt to tip over the wheel chair she was currently sat in . Both Will and Emma jolted forward instinctively, Sue reaching the teenagers before either had the chance themselves. All eyes were on the coach as she squared up to the tall teenager standing firm although he towered above her shouting down at the terrified blonde whose face displayed pure fear , her lip trembling as she watched the boy above her . His eyes full of rage as well as his voice.

It seemed that's that Quinn wasn't the only who was shaken by Finn's outburst on the other side of the gym Emma grasped Will's hand tightly as she watched the scene play out before her. Jo the latest addition to New Directions was now at Quinn's side a protective hand placed on her shoulder as her glared at the football player who continued on his fury fuelled rant. His voice overlapping the numerous warnings given by Sue. "Do I need to throw you out of yet another prom Finn Hudson?" she yelled up at him her voice full of authority and power. She had thrown him out of last years prom due to him causing trouble and now a year later here he was the cause of more confrontation , she had had enough . Her face became as hard as stone her eyes meeting his. The harsh words were silenced by this as he proceeded to storm out of the room pushing through the crowd as he did so causing several to stumble including a frazzled Emma who was swiftly caught by a less than impressed Will.

"Oh God, Honey are you ok? " he asked his voice dripping with concern , looking her in the eye a hand on either side of her face . Emma gave him a reassuring smile "sweetie I'm fine". Will gave her a questioning look. "Honestly" she assured him smiling once again, taking his hands in her own. He let out a sigh of relief pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Emma giggled hugging him back. "You worry too much" she told him. "Well your worth worrying about" he replied honestly as she looked up at him. "You have no idea how much I love you" she whispered looking him in the eye. "I love you too Em" he responded kissing her on the tip on the nose and pulling her close once more.

They had been stood wrapped up in each other's arms for what seemed like hours , perfectly content in a world of their own , that was until Finn entered the room a beaming Rachel on his arm Kurt and Blaine close behind . Will tensed as he saw this, untangling himself from Emma's arms and walking towards the group. However he was stopped in his tracks by a small hand clasping his own. Looking over his shoulder he was met by the pleading eyes of his fiancé. "Will" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. That was all that was needed. Will forgot about Finn he relaxed instantly smiling at Emma's beautiful face. She's fine Will he thought to himself, just relax and enjoy the rest of the night. Will turned to face Emma once again. "Are you ok?" She asked. He simply smiled at her leaning down to kiss her affectionately on the lips, everyone's attention was now on the glee guys who were on stage singing causing the girls to wild therefore this display of affection was unnoticed, not that Will cared. "Perfect" he replied. The smile that he received was unbelievable. She turned and giggled at the reaction the glee guys were getting. Yes your absolutely perfect will thought as he watched her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he placed his lips to her cheek lovingly causing her to lean into him before turning around to face him once more placing her head on his shoulder as they danced Will singing the lyrics into her ear .

" baby you light up my world like nobody else , the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell you don't know oh oh , you don't know your beautiful . "

Emma looked up at Will as he continued to sing his deep love for her displayed in his eyes.

"If only you saw what I could see you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe " ..Will tapped her daintily on the tip of the nose "you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful oh oh ...That's what makes you beautiful." He spun her around they faces meeting their nose rubbing against each other making her giggle. Emma's giggles were music to Will's ears. "You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Gazing into each other's eyes the couple never noticed Puck enter the gym with Becky on his arm both of them warring cardboard crowns nor did they notice Blaine's "Borat" hair. It was only when principle Figgins took to the mic and the students became quiet that their attention drifted from each other.

"Now could the nominees for prom king and also queen take to the stage" the crowd cheered as the potential prom royalty lined the stage each of them smiling down at the rest of the students. "And the 2012 senior prom king is Mr Finn Hudson" the students cheered including Rachel who clapped enthusiastically for her boyfriend. "Quiet children "Figgins continued " now it's time to announce your prom queen" everyone watched and waited in anticipation whilst he opened up the envelope containing the result . " once again we have a surprise result " . Kurt who had been asked by the principle to crown the king and queen visibly tensed at this. "Congratulations Miss Rachel Berry "the crowd was silent, Rachel? , prom queen ? . She was frozen to the spot obviously convinced that this was some sort of cruel prank inflicted upon her by her classmates. Emma began to clap, she could identify with the teenager her struggles with Finn were similar to the ones she had experienced with Will hopelessly in love with a man who was unavailable , Rachel had confided in the councillor various times about it . But look at them now both with the men they had longed for, for so long. She was pleased for the future star because that's what she was, a star, Emma was sure of it. Will followed her lead beginning to clap to along with a number of others.

Rachel slowly made her way up to the stage where she was met my Kurt who smiled at her knowing exactly how she was feeling. Whispering something to her he placed the crown on her head Rachel finally smiled, Finn taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. "Your prom royalty will now have their first dance." Figgins announced as the music began to play.

Emma gasped "take my breath away " she whispered to herself . Will smiled knowingly looking at her as she turned to look at him, realisation starting to hit her. "You" she stated quietly a small smile playing on her lips. He raised his hands up in fake surrender "guilty" she replied smiling back at her " but ,but how?" she stuttered slightly laughing . " I have connections " he replied looking over at Santanna who winked at the pair . Emma laughed once more "your amazing" she stated resting her head on his chest sighing happily. "I try" he said earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Emma before swooping down and capturing her lips with his own. The couple danced to the song that had been the running theme of the day Emma humming along until they heard gasps from those around them .

Quinn was standing up , everyone watched amazed at the " prom miracle " Santanna holding her up as the song came to a close , the lights came back on and everyone began to head home …Will and Emma amongst the crowd walking hand in hand to the car .

So that's chapter six I hope you liked it , please let me know what you think . sorry it took so long a lot has been going on lately I will be starting chapter seven a soon as possible so hopefully you won't have to wait so long this time …as always you can follow me on twitter romantic18x .. feel free to chat I don't bite ..promise x

Once again I just want to say I love wemma haha …hope you have a jaymamayzing day xx


	7. confessions in the car

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

Okay so now prom is over its time for our favourite couple to head home x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter seven x

It was dark by the time prom ended, the only light provided by the flickering street lamp at the far end on the parking lot. The air had become bitter, nipping at Emma's bare arms goose bumps now covering her pale skin as she leaned further into Will as they made their way back to the car, their fingers interlinked with each other's. She snuggled into him as she shivered causing Will to stop abruptly and look down at her, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders kissing her gently on the top of the head. "Better" he asked. Emma nodded in reply leaning up to place a light kiss on his cheek "thank you" she whispered still looking up at him to which she received as Will wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer as they proceeded to walk to the car . Wills beat up blue car soon came into view and Will opened the door for Emma to slip inside. Shutting the door gently as she did so.

Climbing into the driver's seat Will turned to look at Emma who was gazing out of the window into the dark night. He smiled laying a hand on top of hers . This resulted in her turning to face him both leaning back lazily in their chairs as she smiled. " I really had fun tonight " she stated "thank you for making it so special" she continued tears forming in her eyes . Will noticing this leaned forward cupping her face in his hands "oh Em. baby what's the matter? "She smiled at him through her tears "nothing" she said looking him in the eye "its just" she stopped. "it's what Emma ? " he asked softly . she shook her head. " tell me" Will said. " you're going to think this is really silly of me" Emma giggled nervously wiping away the tears from her cheeks . "never" Will responded "Honey you can tell me anything , you know that" . Emma sighed " ok" Will nodded for her to continue. " tonight ..er tonight was the first time that I have ever been to , to prom ." she stuttered . Will's heart swelled . " With all my problems I never went and tonight , you just made it so lovely and wonderful" . She was cut off by Will's lips touching hers softly , his hand stroking her hair . their foreheads resting against each other as they pulled apart . Will gave Emma a warm smiled " you don't think I'm silly?" she asked in a voice that was almost childlike . Will chuckled lightly " not at all" he said pecking her on the lips . " in fact if that is even possible I think I love you even more" he continued to stroke her hair placing a loose strand securely behind her ear whilst she smiled back at him tears beginning to form once again . Will catching site of this pulled her into a warm embrace as he laughed . " what am I going to do with you huh ?" . At this she let out the cutest little giggle Will had ever heard in his life . " I love you so much" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly . " I love you more" Emma said pulling back looking at him . This caused Will to laugh once more. "Why are you laughing?" she giggled" because my angel that is impossible" he replied taking her hand and kissing it. Emma rolled her eyes smiling. Gosh how she loved that man, no one would ever know how much she loved him, there were simply no words to describe it . "Let's go home" she said kissing him on the cheek once more before sitting back in her seat and putting on her seatbelt . Will tugged at his own seatbelt, clipping it into place before starting up the car and driving out of the parking lot and out into the street.

As they drove along Will turned on the radio as well as the heat which caused the windows to steam up. As one song ended another started to play and that's the way it continued throughout the remainder of the journey home. All the way Will humming along to each song as Emma absentmindedly drew patterns on the window with her finger. Love heart after love heart, letter after letter until a short but meaningful sentence was formed. "Mr and Mrs Shuester". She liked the way it looked in fact she loved the way it looked. Emma couldn't wait to be Mrs Shuester , with her previous engagements she had been reluctant to change her name fully but this was the real deal and she was embracing it . " Emma Shuester" she whispered under her breath temporally forgetting that Will was sat next to her and could probably hear everything . " what was that Hun?" Will asked . "Nothing" she replied blushing .

They were soon turning into their street and into the drive way of the apartment complex. Will turned off the engine and got out of the car shutting the door behind him. Walking around the back of the car he opened the door to let Emma out. Taking his hand Emma slowly got out of the car straightening up now face to face with Will who was smiling down at her. She smiled back each of her hands wrapped in Wills much larger ones as he whispered " lovely art work" into her hair as he kissed her on the head. Emma blushed looking to the floor. Using his finger Will tilted her chin so she had to look at him. "Mrs Shuester" he winked. Emma smiled and began to giggle. "Come on Cinderella let's get you inside"

So there's chapter seven I really hope you liked it please let me know what you think , as always you can follow me on twitter at romantic18x …thank you for reading means a lot x


	8. im not tired will honest

As much as I would love to own Glee (and that is an awful lot) unfortunately I do not, hope you enjoy my fan fiction this is my first one. Please let me know what you think it would be really helpful. Thank you x

Take my breath away- Will and Emma go to prom – chapter eight x

Stepping into the building from the cold night air the couple were greeted by welcomed warmth. "mmmm" Emma sighed in contentment as the warmth brushed against her rosie cheeks and red nose . Will smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking down the hall towards the elevator only to be met by an out of order sign. "Great" Will mumbled " to the stairs we go" he continued , turning around and walking back down the hall to the stairs Emma at his side still warring his jacket that was drowning her . The sleeves far too long and it reaching down to below her knee making her petite frame look even smaller than it already was.

Half way up the stairs Will noticed the look of discomfort on the face of the gorgeous women beside him. "Sweetie are you ok?" she nodded however her facial expressions betrayed her. Will gave her a knowing look, Emma caving soon after. "Oh Will it's my shoes, it's my own fault I know I should have worn them in before tonight " she gave out a "huff" as she bent down rubbing her heels "ouch" she said holding onto Will for support . " here" Will said scooping her up so that he was holding her bridal style . At this Emma let out a small squeal. "Shhhh" Will laughed " we'll wake the neighbours" . Emma's hand flew to her mouth a look of horror upon her face at the thought of causing a disturbance. Will laughed once again " come on" he said readjusting his grip causing Emma to yelp once more , quickly covering her mouth as Will smiled down at her . Climbing up the stairs Emma had become very quiet her head resting on Will's chest as he carried her up the stairs and to the door of their apartment. When they reached the door Will gently placed Emma back on the ground and got out his keys to unlock the door.

Emma yawned as she walked through the door. "I think its bedtime for you sleeping beauty " Will said shutting the door and wrapping his arms around her from behind kissing her delicately on the cheek . Emma yawned once again " No Will I'm fine, honestly" Will laughed " I think someone is lying , don't you ?" he said holding her closer as she tilted her head back . Emma tried to supress a giggle shaking her head vigorously in protest , leaning her head back as she did so . Will couldn't let this opportunity pass and took advantage of this fact , blowing raspberries into Emma's neck and along her jawline . "Will!" Emma laughed feeling his lips on her skin. "Stop it" she giggled attempting to wriggle free from Wills strong, sensitive arms. Will obliged to his fiancés plea and stopped , however he replaced his previous actions with soft , delicate kisses to the side of her head taking in her glorious smell . Will loved how she smelt he had never smelt anything like it before it was pure bliss . Whilst Will was admiring Emma's heavenly sent Emma herself had given up on her efforts to break free instead relaxing back into Will's chest before turning around in his arms to face him . She was met by a smiling Will who kissed her on the tip of the nose as he chuckled at the mock glare he was receiving.

Emma yawned once more "bedtime" Will state gently a hand on each of her arms placing a kiss on the top of her head. He then slowing took her small hand in his own and led her in the direction of the bedroom only to be stopped by Emma slowing shaking her head. "Coffee then?" Will offered this time gaining a nod from Emma along with a small, tired smile. " I'll make it" he said kissing her quickly on the lips " if you're not tired why don't you pop in a movie and put your feet up , I'll be right back" he sat Emma down on the sofa and headed into the kitchen hearing Emma yawn as he did so .

Shaking his head Will laughed to himself, popping his head around the door. Emma was on her knees looking through the cupboard which contained the various DVDs that the couple had collected over the course of their relationship (most of them Emma had bought with her when she moved in as Terrie had taken most of Wills during the divorce resulting in Will and Emma having to watch the same film over and over again during the early stages of their relationship making a new selection a must for the two) . Walking back into the kitchen will set up the coffee machine before taking off his shoes and putting them back in their correct place, nice and neat just the way Emma liked it . Washing his hands he took two large mugs out of the cupboard and put them on the counter top . With the two mugs now filled to the brim with steaming hot coffee Will took out a plate and placed four cookies on to it two for each of them ( although it was often the case of Will eating them all himself but hey he wasn't complaining ) . Will took a sip from his coffee soon regretting his decision as the hot liquid burnt his lip " damn it " he muttered touching his lip . Deciding to let the drinks cool Will began to eat his cookie as he heard the opening credits of dirty dancing. Will smiled to himself Emma loved that movie, originally he thought it would be a bit " riskay" for his bride to be but he was pleasantly surprised when she began to say the words along with the film the first time they had watched it . Emma was full of surprises and Will loved it. Thinking that the coffee would now be cool enough to drink Will took the two mugs in one hand , the plate of cookies in the other and made his way into the living room ready to settle down and watch the movie with gorgeous girl who was waiting for him .

Turning the corner and entering the room Will was met by the most adorable site he had ever seen in his life . there was Emma on the sofa mouth slightly open as she soundly slept . She was still warring Wills Jacket the sleeves draping over the tiny hand that flopped over the edge of the sofa the other hand tucked securely under her chin legs bent tight to her body. " I'm not tired Will honest " yeah right Will thought fondly as he leaned against the door frame gazing at her as she slept .

She Really did take his breath away …

The end

Thank you too everyone who has been reading I hope you liked it please let me know what you think of the ending x


End file.
